Kiss Advertisement
by Swato
Summary: UA Stiles ne sait pas pourquoi il a accepté la énième lubie de Scott. Tourner dans une pub et tout ça pour attirer l'attention d'une certaine Kira ! ... Embrasser une fille, ça passe. Embrasser un mec, ça... passe. Embrasser Derek ? Où doit-il signer ? Sterek


**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage.

**Note:** Un peu d'indulgence, j'ai écris ça très tard dans la nuit, ça me hantait.

.

* * *

.

******KISS ADVERTISEMENT  
**

.

Stiles ne savait vraiment pas ce que les gens avaient aujourd'hui avec ces publicités. Il lui suffisait de voir la publicité pour "Adopte un " pour se dire que le monde d'aujourd'hui partait réellement en live. Il avait toujours détesté les publicités, quelles qu'elles soient, peu importait qu'elles soient plutôt cools, originales ou qu'elles sortent du lot, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était regarder son film en paix, tranquillement, sans coupure toutes les dix minutes.

« Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ici, encore ? Soupira t-il. »

Scott lui fit un clin d'œil et lui envoya un pouce en l'air avec un énorme sourire, le genre qu'on voit dans les publicités pour dentifrice. Comment ça, il rapportait tout aux pubs aujourd'hui ? Son meilleur ami était assis sur une chaise en plastique, la même que la sienne, elle avait l'air très inconfortable. Stiles pouvait en attester, elle n'était vraiment pas commode et il avait mal aux fesses. Cela faisait à peu près une heure qu'on les faisait poiroter dans cette salle d'attente, sans distributeur et Stiles ne rêvait que d'une sucrerie à se mettre sous la dent pour tromper l'ennui et entretenir le petit ventre qui menaçait de se pointer s'il continuait à manger autant de cochonnerie. Pas de sucrerie pour lui, donc. Dommage. Stiles renvoya une œillade blasée à Scott.

« Je ne suis pas du tout impressionné par ton sourire colgate. Une fois de plus, tu peux me répéter ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Stiles, grommela Scott. »

Une fille à lunette se trouvait entre eux et les fusillait du regard, comme s'ils l'avaient personnellement offensé. Son meilleur ami se pencha vers lui par dessus la fille, levant les sourcils, lui parlant sur le ton de la confidence:

« Il y a cette fille qui bosse ici et...

- Bon sang, Scottie ! C'est toujours pour des filles qu'on se fait avoir ! Le lacrosse, la vente de cookie, les bonnes œuvres, la musculation..., lista Stiles avec exaspération.

- Tu es fauché et c'est payé 100 € euros l'heure, continua Scott comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »

Stiles se redressa sur sa chaise, soudainement intéressée. 100 € l'heure, ça valait largement le coup. Surtout qu'il était totalement sur la paille, la mensualité pour ses cours ne tarderait pas à arriver et Stiles était légèrement en panique. Si son père avait été au courant, il aurait tout de suite volé à son secours, avec la cape rouge et son insigne de sheriff à la retraite en guise d'uniforme, cheveux au vent, prêt à l'aider qu'importe les circonstances. C'était précisément pour cette raison que Stiles ne lui avait rien dit du tout. Pas besoin d'ajouter cela sur ses épaules, il ne voulait pas solliciter le cœur de son pauvre papa plus que nécessaire. Scottie aurait pu l'aider également. S'il n'était pas aussi fauché que lui. Curieusement, son ami semblait beaucoup plus préoccupé par les filles qu'il ne l'était par sa situation financière. Stiles soupira une fois de plus, examinant la petite salle dans laquelle on les avait jeté pêle-mêle en attendant qu'ils ne commencent à tourner cette fichue pub.

« Je déteste ces pubs à la noix. »

La fille coincée assise à coté de lui lui envoya une œillade noire et il grimaça, haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était dans une pièce, attendant de tourner qu'il était forcément fan de ces bêtises. Scott ne l'écoutait même plus, sautillant sur son siège avec les yeux brillants, impatient. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine et il y avait plus de filles que de garçons. Une femme de la trentaine avait le nez dans un magazine et semblait faire un test à l'intérieur, remuant la jambe avec une petite moue au coin des lèvres, à coté d'elle, un homme avec un blazer qui avait sûrement la cinquantaine, les cheveux poivres et sels, le teint tirant sur le orange, observait ses ongles, ennuyé. Ce dernier adressa un sourire d'une blancheur qui tirait sur la transparence à une jolie blonde à l'opposé de la pièce. La blonde haussa un sourcil avec une moue dédaigneuse et lui adressa un "fuck" magnifique qui le fit éclater de rire. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il ferma brutalement la bouche. Oop's.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, une femme avec un tailleur noir et les cheveux attachés avec une pince fit son apparition, un calepin à la main, l'image parfaite de la working girl:

« Bonjour à tous, je me présente : Braeden. Je vous rappelle le principe, c'est une pub pour des préservatifs... »

Stiles tourna si vite la tête vers Scott qu'il entendit chacune de ses vertébrés craquer. Scott lui renvoya son coup d'œil avec un air innocent et il gesticula furieusement, mimant les mots "PRÉSERVATIFS !?" avec les lèvres. Braeden haussa un sourcils dans sa direction, s'interrompant dans le début de sa phrase:

« Un problème ? Demanda t-elle. »

Stiles ferma brutalement la bouche. La jolie blonde – fuck, c'était son surnom jusqu'à preuve du contraire – eut un grand sourire séducteur, paraissant s'amuser follement à ses dépends. L'homme au blazer – Carotte donc – jubilait. Stiles ferma et rouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois.

« Hm... euh ... Non, pas du tout, balbutia t-il. »

Pourvu que Stilinski père ne tombe jamais sur une télé. De sa vie. Il était mort. Braeden hocha la tête et poursuivit sans plus faire attention à lui:

« Bon, comme je le disais, c'est une pub pour les préservatifs, on va reprendre le thème d'une vidéo qui a marché du tonnerre sur la toile, vous vous rappelez tous du_ "nous avons demandé à dix étrangers de s'embrasser pour la première fois ?"_»

Scott haussa les sourcils, Fuck ouvrit la bouche, outrée, Carotte ricana et Stiles manqua de s'assommer en posant une main sur son front. Bon dieu. Il allait définitivement mourir. Soit aux mains du Shériff, soit en se pendant lui même avant d'entrer sur le plateau de tournage. Scott et ses idées à la con. Traître. Braeden tourna une feuille de son calepin, la bouche pincée en une expression professionnelle, fronçant délicatement un sourcil:

« Le tournage durera toute la journée, on vous a séparé en deux groupes, le but étant que les membres de votre groupe – Groupe A – ne rencontrent pas les personnes du groupe B pour garder l'effet de "première fois", surprise, etc... Il est possible que vous ayez à embrasser plusieurs personnes, on gardera à l'écran les couples les plus mignons. Il est également possible que vous ayez à embrasser des personnes du même sexe, si c'est quelque chose qui vous pose un problème, je vous conseille vivement de prendre la porte. Des questions ? »

Braeden releva enfin les yeux de ses notes, les regardant tour à tour. Stiles avait pâli au fur et à mesure. Carotte soupira, se leva comme s'il allait partir, puis hésita et fini par se rassoir. Ouais, 100 € l'heure, mon pote. La fille coincée à coté de lui leva la main, comme à l'école. Braeden hocha la tête dans sa direction pour lui donner la parole:

« Est-ce qu'on aura à rester toute la journée ? Demanda t-elle.

- Ce serait préférable, mais si vous avez d'autre projet, vous pouvez faire vos scènes directement et partir après, c'est un casting après tout, on peut toujours s'arranger. Venez me voir dans dix minutes et on en parlera, dit-elle. Bon, si tout est réglé et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre question... Erica Rayes, Isaak Lahey et Scott Mc Call, appela t-elle. »

Son meilleur ami lui lança une œillade paniquée et Stiles sourit, passant ses mains derrière sa tête en étendant les jambes devant lui, complétement détendu, se moquant de lui. Scott lui fit une mine tristounette, comme si quelqu'un avait battu ses chiots et Stiles se radoucit immédiatement:

« On se voit tout à l'heure, Scottie, le rassura t-il. »

Fuck, qui s'appelait donc Erica, se leva et un jeune homme timide se leva à sa suite, les regardant avec incertitude, la tête parsemée de bouclettes brunes. Braeden passa un bras autour des épaules de Scott et ils sortirent tout les quatre, les laissant seuls dans la salle d'attente.

C'est comme ça qu'avait commencé cette fâcheuse histoire. Et tout ça à cause d'une fille dont Scott ne connaissait même pas le prénom. Stiles devait avouer que son meilleur ami l'entrainait toujours dans des histoires sordides. Ça avait commencé par le lacrosse, puis la musculation pour impressionner Alisson... Avec laquelle il avait rompu l'an dernier et qui avait déménagé en France pour retrouver une vieille branche de la famille. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas tellement à Stiles, il se souvenait de son grand-père psychopathe et même s'il aimait beaucoup Alisson, son entourage laissait à désirer et plus ils se trouvaient loin de lui, mieux il se portait.

Comme toutes les mauvaises/bonnes idées de Scottie, Stiles se résolut à endurer. Et pria pour que cette journée se termine et vite. Curieusement, on ne l'appela pas de la matinée. Carotte fut requis à un moment donné et la salle commença peu à peu à se vider sous ses yeux ébahis. Stiles prit le magasine que la trentenaire avait abandonné et termina son test stupide, se demandant ce qu'une combinaison de ses réponses et des siennes allait donner. Ils atteignirent ensemble douze rectangles, cinq rond, deux carrés, et zéro étoiles. Stiles lut :

* * *

**QUEL GENRE DE CÉLIBATAIRE ÊTES-VOUS ?**

**Vous avez une bonne situation, tout vous réussit ! Un physique à tomber par terre, une sexualité débridée et libérée... Peut-être un tout petit peu désespérée. Vous avez tendance à vous accrocher à votre partenaire et à ne pas le laisser respirer, restez zen ! N'oubliez pas que chacun a besoin de son espace vital, que votre compagnon n'a pas envie d'être avec un policier/juge ! **

**En résumé: ne soyez pas collant, apprenez à donner de l'espace à votre amoureux/se, évitez de vous montrer jaloux et soyez la personne naturelle et drôle que tout le monde veut que vous soyez ! **

* * *

Stiles haussa un sourcils. En gros: sois beau, drôle, sois-là quand j'ai envie de baiser mais absent quand je fais une connerie ou que je te trompe. Original. Stupide. Stiles jeta le torchon dans le coin le plus loin de lui, faisant sursauter la dernière personne qui se trouvait avec lui dans la salle d'attente. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Braeden les examina tour à tour avec un œil inquisiteur qui le fit se sentir mal à l'aise.

« On fait une pause pour le déjeuner, vous me suivez, je vais vous emmenez à votre buffet. »

Stiles sauta tout de suite sur ses pieds, affamé. Les locaux étaient plutôt grands si on prenait en compte que cette publicité était pour des préservatifs et il laissa traîner ses yeux partout, intéressé par les caméras, les accessoires sons, les personnes discutant entre elles avec animation, un gobelet à la main. Il était tellement dans son monde que quelqu'un qui était également dans son monde lui rentra dedans, lui donnant un coup de veste dans la tronche au passage.

« Eh ! Se plaignit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est bon, je t'ai à peine effleuré ! Râla l'homme. »

Le malotrue n'attendit même pas de voir s'il allait bien et déguerpit tout aussi vite, le laissant avec les yeux pleins de larmes et une douleur féroce au niveau de la mâchoire. Pour ajouter à tout cela, une boule d'énergie lui sauta dessus, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Elle s'appelle Kira ! s'exclama Scott.

- Doucement, doucement, grommela t-il.

- Elle s'appelle Kira, elle a notre âge, elle est photographe/camérawomen et elle vient tout juste de s'installer à Beacon Hills, elle est... »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et laissa Scott piailler sur la jolie fille sur laquelle il avait flashé, se laissant entraîner vers ce qu'il espérait être le buffet.

« T'as vraiment un truc pour les nouvelles fraîchement arrivés, toi ! D'abord Alisson, maintenant cette Kira... , lui fit-il remarquer.

- Elle est...

- Oui ?

- Elle est... »

Scott ne termina jamais sa phrase, paraissant terminer son monologue dans sa tête et Stiles haussa les épaules. Le buffet arriva enfin en vue et il ne fit plus semblant d'écouter son meilleur ami, tendant les bras vers la nourriture avec envie, il se retint à temps de s'écrier "mon précieux", il était tout de même en public. Il se contenta de se précipiter sur le repas froid, calant le plus de nourriture possible sur son assiette en carton, en une pile instable si nécessaire. Scott le suivit et ils s'installèrent dans un coin pour ne pas être dérangé.

« Et sinon, tu as dû embrasser des gens ? Demanda Stiles avec curiosité.

- Deux fois, répondit-il, la tête ailleurs, un sourire stupide aux lèvres.

- Et cette Kira ne risque pas d'être fâchée ? Ajouta t-il en grimaçant.

- Non, répondit-il, béat. Parce que c'est Kira que j'ai embrassé, ajouta t-il.»

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Scottie était sur son petit nuage, impossible de l'en faire descendre. Son meilleur ami lui raconta qu'apparemment, il n'avait pas embrassé de gens devant la caméra, mais derrière... Ce qu'il n'avait pas précisé: c'est qu'il avait embrassé Kira sur la joue et au coin des lèvres. Chevaleresque et digne de lui, ne jamais se précipiter dans une relation hâtivement, flirter et tout ça... Ridiculement romantique et chaste. Scott n'avait donc tourné aucune scène, se désistant au dernier instant.

« Je suis là pour la fille et toi pour l'argent, c'est un bon compromis, non ? Lui dit-il, tout innocent. »

Stiles aurait voulu lui mettre la tête dans un gâteau mais il n'y en avait aucun sur la table du buffet. Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance relativement calme après cela et vînt le moment fatal où Braeden cria haut et fort:

« Comment ça se prononce ce bazar... Géném ? Stilinski ! Appela t-elle finalement. »

Stiles se dépêcha d'enfourner le reste de son assiette, rechignant à gâcher de la nourriture. La jeune femme au calepin barra quelque chose sur sa feuille et lui fit signe de se diriger dans un coin, à droite, qui semblait être le coin des maquilleurs.

« On va te maquiller rapidement... Oh non, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cernes, bon sang, râla t-elle en saisissant son visage entre ses doigts avec une grimace.

- Recherches internet, répliqua t-il.

- Bref, on va te maquiller vite fait et tu vas tourner avec les membres du groupe B.

- Tous !? S'étonna t-il. »

Braeden haussa les épaules et le poussa dans le dos, retournant à son calepin. Stiles se faisait l'effet... et bien, d'une prostituée un peu. C'était assez dégradant quand vous y pensiez. Enfin, il fallait qu'il y pense comme un boulot. Un truc comme... Acteur tiens, il faisait ça pour la postérité. Pour des condoms aussi. Stiles geignit et arrêta le cheminement de ses pensées sinon il allait faire demi-tour. Un black le fit s'appuyer contre un mur et commença à lui tamponner le visage avec une sorte d'éponge bizarre. Stiles évita de trop y penser. Un coup de houppette plus tard et le maquilleur le poussait dans le dos à la manière de Braeden.

_Au suivant_, ses yeux semblaient dire.

Des gens commençaient à s'activer derrière les accessoires de tournages, retournant à leurs caméras et autres, le faisant se sentir assez mal à l'aise. Il se dandina, les mains dans les poches, essayant de paraître moins empoté sans y parvenir. Finalement, le calme revînt et une voix d'homme prit le dessus sur celles des autres:

« C'est parti ! Toi et toi-là ! »

Stiles regarda derrière lui avant de se pointer du doigts. Lui ? L'homme soupira, se cachant avec efficacité derrière sa caméra.

« Laura, mets-les au centre et donne-leurs les indications, je suis fatigué. »

Une jeune-femme plutôt jolie, brune avec des yeux flamboyants, se dirigea vers Stiles et lui passa une main dans le dos avec un sourire rassurant mais... diabolique à la fois. Il en eut la chair de poule, intimidé.

« Touuuut va bien se passer. Tu te places ici et madame... »

Laura fit signe à une femme de s'approcher. Stiles examina celle-ci avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle avait la cinquantaine ! Pas qu'il soit mineur, mais tout de même, il n'avait que vingt-et-un ans ! Stiles sentit l'inquiétude tordre son estomac, devrait-il l'embrasser avec la langue ? Il dût pâlir puisque Laura frotta son dos d'un geste apaisant. La femme grimaça un petit sourire embarrassé:

« Enfin, j'ai l'âge d'être sa mère tout de même...

- On ne vous demande pas de vous embrasser, juste une étreinte, un bisous sur la joue... On ne tourne pas un porno après tout, ajouta Laura avec un clin d'œil.

La femme sourit, se tournant vers Stiles avec une moue contrite. Il ricana tandis que Laura repartait derrière la caméra et que les autres s'organisaient, attendant le feu vert.

« Vous aussi, vous avez besoin d'argent ? Demanda t-il.

- Désespérément, rit-elle.

- ACTION ! »

Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas mais échangèrent une sorte de câlin étrange. Ce n'était pas du tout l'étreinte sensuelle ou langoureuse que les caméraman attendaient. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulut pousser l'étreinte plus loin et la séquence s'arrêta rapidement. Stiles s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière, soulagé d'en avoir terminé pour l'instant quand Laura l'arrêta, apparaissant de nulle part et le faisant sursauter:

« Bon sang ! Dit-il, se posant une main sur le cœur.

- Non non ! On n'en a pas fini avec toi ! Chantonna t-elle. En place. On t'a mit avec une jeune-fille cette fois-ci, tu devrais être un peu plus enthousiaste. »

Stiles attendait de voir. Une fille de son âge entra dans le studio et examina les lieux avec prudence, fronçant les sourcils quand un homme la conduisit au centre, à coté de lui. Stiles lui adressa un sourire qui aurait pu vouloir dire "et oui, nous sommes dans la même galère, bienvenu au club" mais la fille se contenta de grogner en le toisant avec attention. Laura fit les présentation:

« Stiles, Malia. Malia, Stiles. Quand vous voudrez »

Laura leur fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla encore. Elle devait être fatiguée avec tout ces allées-retours. Le plateau retrouva son calme et quelqu'un leur donna le feu vert. Aussitôt, Malia se pencha vers lui, l'entourant de ses bras avec autorité, comme si elle partait en mission. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Le baiser commençait à être agréable, malgré l'étreinte de fer et les lèvres pincées sous les siennes, lorsqu'une douleur dans sa nuque le fit sursauter et se reculer en poussant une plainte entre douleur et surprise.

« Aïe ! »

Malia le darda de son regard, croisant les bras. Les autre s'agitèrent, râlant lourdement derrière leurs engins et Stiles retira sa main de sa nuque, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que cette cinglée l'avait griffé jusqu'au sang !

« Allez quoi, c'est adorable, intervint un caméraman. Certaines femmes montrent leurs affections de cette manière !

- Je ne suis pas dans le sado-masochisme, ricana t-il nerveusement. Et c'est une honte, on ne griffe pas un partenaire de baiser. »

Vexée, Malia lui donna une énorme tape sur l'épaule, retroussant les lèvres avec fureur, elle détala à grandes enjambées, faisant couiner ses basquettes sur le sol. Stiles la regarda, abasourdi et en colère:

« Et on frappe encore moins ! Cria t-il. Le mec de cette gonzesse doit appeler SOS Homme battu au moins dix fois par jour, râla t-il.

- Tu auras peut-être un peu plus de chance avec la suivante, intervint Laura avec un rictus. Elle est lesbienne, mais bon... Dit-elle avec amusement. »

Laura lui donna une tape dans le dos et le fit se replacer au centre de la pièce, devant la caméra, disparaissant tout aussi vite. En effet, la jeune fille suivante était clairement plus son type. Elle était jolie, les cheveux bruns et coupés en un carré assez démodé qui lui donnait un air assez rétro, ses lèvres étaient d'une couleur assez inhabituelle, orange fluo. Stiles se mordit les lèvres. La jeune-femme lui fit un sourire éblouissant tendant la main. Stiles la lui prit mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné par son audace, poussant un grognement appréciateur. Elle s'éloigna finalement, espiègle:

« Kaitlyn.

- Je croyais que tu aimais les filles ? Dit-il avec perplexité. »

Kaitlyn hocha la tête, s'amusant de sa mine perdue, une main toujours enfouie dans ses cheveux. Stiles aimait assez son caractère, elle l'amusait. Il se voyait bien l'embrasser. Longtemps. Kaitlyn se mordit les lèvres:

« J'aime les filles. Et toi ?

- Absolument, répondit-il, toujours aussi étonné.

- Cool, sourit-elle. »

Derrière la caméra, un petit rire se fit entendre, apparemment, leur conversation amusait beaucoup les autres. Stiles ne perdit pas de vue ses interrogations à propos de la jeune fille. Kaitlyn passa son pouce au coin de ses lèvres, effaçant une pointe de rouge à lèvre orange qui avait déteins sur la bouche de Stiles.

« Donc tu aimes aussi les garçons ? Poursuivit-il.

- Absolument ! S'exclama t-elle. Et toi ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, encore plus perturbé si possible et Kaitlyn rit, se penchant pour lui voler un autre baiser. De nouveaux rires secouèrent les caméramans.

« COUPEZ ! C'était une MINE D'OR, j'espère que vous avez bien tout enregistré, sinon je vous égorge ! S'écria l'homme. »

Laura réapparut, tapant dans ses mains avec un sourire ravi. Stiles se sentit stupidement fier. Le baiser n'avait rien eut de très transcendant mais le raisonnement de Kaitlyn l'amusait et il était plutôt content de leurs échanges, ça avait été drôle. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Scott en pleine conversation avec une fille asiatique. Ce devait être la fameuse Kira. Son meilleur ami avait l'air de passer du bon temps.

« Bon boulot, le félicita Laura.

- BON ! Avec un homme maintenant ! Il reste là, celui-là, il va tout déchirer ! »

Stiles se dit qu'à la fin de la journée, l'homme n'avait sûrement plus de voix à force de crier de cette façon. Laura sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées et hocha la tête tristement:

« Il me fatigue, avoua t-elle. »

Stiles ne tiqua pas à "avec un homme maintenant", ils avaient été prévenus. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir nerveux et d'avoir l'estomac en pelote. Il n'avait jamais embrassé de personne du même sexe que lui. Il avait toujours eut cette petite voix à l'arrière de la tête, cette petite curiosité qui lui faisait poser d'étrange question à ses amis et qui le poussait également à regarder les postérieurs de certain mec dans les couloirs de la fac. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était là, c'était tout. Stiles n'avait jamais rien fait de cette curiosité, par trouille et parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'occasion d'expérimenter ce coté de sa personnalité qui réclamait des étreintes plus dures et moins féminines parfois.

Braeden examina son calepin et ses sourcils se froncèrent, la frustration se peignant sur ses traits:

« On a un problème, boss. On n'a plus un seul mec de disponible, ils ont tous déjà tourné et sont parti, dit-elle.

- Aucun ? AUCUN !? Trouvez m'en un, tout de suite ! Et celui-là ! ? S'exclama t-il en montrant Scott du doigt. »

Stiles vit comme au ralenti le doigt de l'homme se pointer sur son meilleur ami, puis ce dernier se tourner vers lui, son sourire se figeant au milieu d'une phrase, une moue perplexe puis horrifiée s'affichant sur son visage. Stiles secoua furieusement la tête.

« Même pour dix millions d'euros, jamais vous ne me ferez embrasser Scott ! S'exclama t-il.

- Voila qu'il joue les DIVAS, maintenant !

- Jamais je n'embrasserais mon meilleur ami... C'est comme, de l'inceste ou ce que vous voulez. »

Stiles grimaça. Absolument dégoûtant. Scott lui renvoya la même grimace, retournant à sa discussion avec Kira, lui lançant des coups d'œils inquiets de temps à autre avant de totalement l'oublier. Le traître. Plusieurs soupirs retentirent à ce rejet. L'homme regarda autour d'eux avec une moue frustrée:

« Jody !

- Faudrait me payer plus que ça, chef, sourit le dit Jody.

- Robert ! »

Stiles n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à embrasser quelqu'un s'appelant Robert. Embrasser un homme était déjà une étape en soi, embrasser un Robert, en était une autre. Heureusement, Robert ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer son travail comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Et à tout bien considéré, Stiles n'était pas sûr de vouloir que son premier baiser avec un homme soit filmé pour une pub de préservatif, c'était plutôt... ridicule. Il voulait que son souvenir reste... inoubliable. Stiles ricana, se dégageant doucement de la prise que Laura exerçait sur son épaule pour reculer lentement, dans l'idée de disparaître le plus silencieusement et discrètement possible.

« Hmm... C'est pas grave, pas de baiser avec un homme pour moi ! N'oubliez juste pas mon chéq... »

Il se retourna et se prit un coup de veste une seconde fois. Stiles grogna, se tenant la mâchoire et poussant un gémissement outré. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur le propriétaire du blouson coupable. C'était un homme avec une barbe de trois jours, des sourcils impressionnants et une masse de cheveux noirs qui avait dû demander une bonne heure de coiffage tant ils étaient impeccablement désordonnés. Les yeux de l'inconnu manquèrent de lui donner une crise cardiaque. Mélange de bleu, de vert, de gris, de pailleté près de l'iris... Stiles n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des yeux aussi magnifiques et vivants. La moue mécontente de l'homme ternissait le tableau, ce qui était plutôt dommage mais en le contemplant, Stiles eut juste envie de lui sortir une blague idiote, pour voir s'il parviendrait à le faire sourire. Il imagina l'étranger entrain de sourire, d'éclater de rire. Manqua une deuxième crise cardiaque.

« Derek ! S'écria Laura avec un sourire. Tu tombes bien, frangin, tu vas me sauver la mise, pas vrai ?

- Laura, râla l'homme. »

Derek. L'homme s'appelait Derek. Derek ? Stiles fronça les sourcils tandis que Laura s'approchait pour enrouler son bras autour de la taille de son frère, paraissant engagé dans une lutte de regard avec lui.

« Derek, comme Derek Hale ? S'entendit-il dire. »

L'inconnu plus si inconnu se tourna vers lui, délaissant son concours d'œillade avec sa sœur pour le toiser de haut en bas avec attention, comme pour savoir où il avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Stiles eut envie de passer ses doigts entre ses sourcils pour détendre les plis qui s'y trouvaient. Laura les examina tour à tour, un sourire diabolique apparaissant sur son visage au fil du temps qui s'écoulait. Ils ne faisaient rien que de se mesurer du regard, se dévisageant de façon stupide. Stiles eut la sensation que toute l'oxygène de la pièce s'était retirée, que Derek l'avait volé d'une certaine façon, lui laissant le souffle court.

« Si on veut manger cette semaine, j'ai besoin de ce contrat, et ce jeune homme, va m'y aider, donc toi aussi, tu te dois de m'aider.

- Laura, râla une fois de plus Derek, brisant le charme en détournant le regard.

- EN SCENE ! »

Laura les poussa tout les deux devant la caméra, les laissant se débrouiller, elle parvint, il ne sut comment, à débarrasser Derek de sa veste en cuir, lui ôtant une sérieuse épine du pied. Stiles en profita pour le mater allégrement et ce qu'il vit lui plut. Derek avait un tee-shirt gris à manche longue avec un col V, son jean était si serré qu'il aurait pu être peint sur lui et Stiles remercia l'inventeur de cette marque de nombreuses fois. La curiosité se transforma en envie. Stiles n'était pas juste curieux de savoir ce qu'embrasser Derek ferait, il avait envie de le découvrir, de poser sa bouche contre la sienne, de savoir ce que sa barbe de trois-jours ferait à sa peau. Même pas peur.

« ACTION ! »

Derek lança un regard perdu autour de lui, n'en revenant pas de se trouver là. Les caméras tournaient mais Stiles les avait oublié. Les yeux de Derek se fixèrent enfin sur lui et il se mordit les lèvres.

« Et je suis censé faire quoi ? Demanda t-il en grognant.

- M'embrasser, répondit Stiles précipitamment. »

Pas de câlin façon mamie de la cinquantaine. Pitié, un baiser et un vrai. Derek haussa un sourcils et Stiles sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Ce haussement de sourcils devrait être interdit, il devrait y avoir une loi contre ça. Derek se rapprocha et ses yeux ricochèrent sur ses lèvres, faisant un allé-retour. Stiles fit un pas bien malgré lui, son cerveau ne commandant plus ses pieds.

« Je connais même pas ton prénom.

- Stiles, murmura t-il. »

Un nouveau ricochet. Plus long cette fois-ci. Stiles se mordit nerveusement les lèvres et l'instant suivant, ils étaient tellement proche que le souffle de Derek jouait sur sa joue, sa proximité le réchauffant comme un soleil. Stiles avait arrêté de respirer sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait des frissons partout.

« C'est ridicule comme pré... »

Stiles ne sût pas s'il interrompit cette phrase en son milieu où si Derek la continua dans sa bouche. Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être les deux pour ce qu'il en savait. L'envie se transforma en brasier, le dévorant complétement. Stiles gémit, les lèvres de Derek n'étaient pas si douces que cela sous les siennes et sa barbe lui piquait parfois le menton, échauffant sa peau sensible. C'était le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie. Les papillons s'envolaient dans son ventre en une joyeuse pagaille, un tambour fort et irrégulier battait à ses oreilles et Stiles se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son propre cœur. Derek enroula un bras autour de sa taille et enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus fort contre sa bouche, contre un torse musclé. Stiles ne perdit en aucun cas sa maladresse et passa timidement ses mains dans son dos, poussant une nouvelle plainte quand ses doigts rencontrèrent des muscles développés et une carrure à faire pâlir d'envie un footballeur.

**GAY, GAY, GAY,** hurla une voix au plus profond de lui.

Il était totalement, irrémédiablement gay. S'il n'en était pas sûr, Derek le confirma l'instant suivant en balayant ses lèvres avec la pointe de sa langue, approfondissant le baiser. Un feu d'artifice éclata sous la peau de Stiles, déclenchant un concert de frisson et il s'accrocha plus fort à lui de peur de s'écrouler.

« Hm... Les gars ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, gêné par l'interruption. Il n'écouta pas, tenta de récupérer l'attention de Derek lorsque ce dernier voulut s'éloigner, récupérant ses lèvres. Derek fut assez coopératif, passant une main derrière sa nuque pour qu'il se tienne tranquille et pour pouvoir l'embrasser correctement. Stiles en eut le vertige.

« LES GARS ! COUPEZ ! »

Stiles sursauta, brisant le baiser sans le vouloir et grogna, perdu entre frustration et envie en voyant l'air étourdi qu'affichait Derek. Il avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser encore, encore... Jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne stupide et qu'il oublie son propre nom. L'équipe du tournage lui revint soudainement en mémoire et il écarquilla les yeux. Ce baiser venait d'être tourné pour une foutue pubs de préservatifs. Stiles ferma un œil et grimaça... Peut-être pourrait-il demander une copie ? Derek fronça les sourcils en l'examinant de haut en bas. Stiles se sentit tressaillir de la tête aux pieds.

« Stiles comment ? Demanda Derek, calmement.

- Hm..., commença t-il timidement. Stilinski. »

Derek hocha la tête, ses yeux ricochèrent et le cœur de Stiles aussi.

« Je sais dans quel dortoir tu es à la fac. Jackson n'arrête pas de se plaindre que tu laisses traîner tes affaires partout. »

Stiles haussa si fort les sourcils qu'ils disparurent sûrement dans le processus, se faisant la malle sous ses cheveux. Derek eut un sourire en coin, espiègle, et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, profitant de sa surprise. La respiration de Stiles eut un accro et ses lèvres se mirent à brûler. Derek laissa traîner sa main sur son ventre de façon lascive en passant à coté de lui.

« A toute à l'heure, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. »

Stiles rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se retint de trembler de tout son corps, il avait tout de même sa dignité. Il regarda Derek disparaître avec l'impression qu'une partie de lui le poursuivait en courant comme un dératé. Braeden lança son calepin par terre, attirant son attention pour un bref instant.

« Bon boulot ! Maintenant, dehors ! Des échantillons des produits de la marque vous sont offerts à droite à coté de l'entrée, merci pour votre travail ! »

Stiles eut un black out. Il se précipita sur Scott, lui dit au revoir, prit une poignée des produits de la marque de condom et rentra chez lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide de toute sa vie. Devant sa porte, fidèle au poste, se trouvait Derek. Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant aussi essoufflé mais ne perdit pas de temps et l'attira contre lui, prenant ses lèvres et paraissant ne rien en avoir à faire qu'il haletè entre deux baisers.

« On n'achètera jamais des préservatifs de leur marque, exigea Derek. »

Stiles paniqua et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher les échantillons, ce faisant, il fit tomber une capote au sol. XXXL, nom de dieu. Derek la fixa, puis regarda Stiles, puis le condom. Brutalement, il chercha la poignée dans son dos, les faisant à moitié trébucher à l'intérieur, faisant buter leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre avec maladresse.

« T'as l'air d'un idiot fini, grogna Derek, le souffle court.

- Et toi d'un râleur, rétorqua t-il. »

Derek s'interrompit pour le darder de ses yeux magnifiques et le cœur de Stiles se serra tellement il le trouva beau. Derek gronda, son regard s'attardant sur ses lèvres. Son expression prit un aspect prédateur qui fit frémir Stiles entièrement, le faisant se sentir petit et immensément grand à la fois.

« Ouais, ouais carrément, pantela Stiles avec incohérence. »

Il fondit une fois de plus sur les lèvres de Derek, complétement d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'ils se plaisaient et que la situation était stupidement chaude. Trop pour leurs propres biens.

* * *

**Un an plus tard: **

« Stiles, change de chaîne, tu veux ? »

Stiles ne savait vraiment pas ce que les gens avaient aujourd'hui avec ces publicités. Il avait toujours détesté les pubs, quelles qu'elles soient, peu importait qu'elles soient plutôt cools, originales ou qu'elles sortent du lot. Mais ça...

« Stiles... »

Ce n'était pas réellement une publicité, c'était comme un film de leur premier baiser, un peu con avec le logo de la marque du préservatif, certes... Seulement qui pouvait se vanter de pouvoir regarder encore et encore un premier baiser, de pouvoir ressentir chaque chose qu'il avait ressenti, de suivre le cours de ses pensées et ce quand il le désirait ? La pub était réellement conne, oui, seulement... Stiles se reçut quelque chose en pleine face, grommelant. Il s'arrêta vite en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'une boite de préservatif... Derek haussa un sourcil, une main sur la hanche et tapant du pied.

Stiles eut un sourire diabolique qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Derek, il ouvrit la boite et prit un petit sachet entre ses doigts avec un sourire mutin.

.

**FIN**

.


End file.
